


A Treasure Most Precious

by plumeriapixie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO dynamics, I literally have no plan for this story, I'm writing it to fulfill a Jearmin sized hole in my life, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Yaoi, it's been far too long since i've written anything, other characters and relationships will be tagged as the story continues, spilled milk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriapixie/pseuds/plumeriapixie
Summary: Jean is an alpha with an incredible life. He has the sweetest, most beautiful omega in the world and a precious baby on the way. But after hiding their relationship for some time now, it's time for Jean and Armin to begin planning a wedding as well as preparing for the arrival of their little one. (I literally have no idea what this story is going to be about yet, so if you read it, bear with me.)





	A Treasure Most Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So if you read the tags or the summary then you know by now, I don't really have a plan for this story. I'm writing it as something sweet and sappy to fill the hole in my life caused by a lack of Jearmin over the past few months. If you have any suggestions or requests, please feel free to mention them in the comments section. I'm very open to ideas for this story! Thank you in advance for any feedback.

The sun’s early morning rays slipped through sheer drapes, painting Jean’s bedroom a golden orange. This was what he opened his eyes to. A bright but beautiful view of the rising sun through his bedroom window, the smell of fresh banana bread and a small, though no longer warm indention in the bed next to him. He couldn’t hear Armin walking in another room, even with his ear pressed to the pillow through which the sound should’ve resonated.

His little omega was so light on his feet, so careful not to wake him. He was equally careful to close cabinet doors as quietly as possible and with how lightly he handled heavy aluminum pans you would think they were made of cotton. Even such small details as these caused Jean’s heart to flutter. His omega, his precious Armin was the absolute best thing to ever happen to him, and he knew he was a very blessed alpha.

Pushing away the comforter and sheets, he slid his legs over the edge of the bed and raised his arms above his head in a stretch. Getting to his feet, he shuffled into his fuzzy slippers and pulled his thick robe from its hook on the wall. Slinging it around his otherwise bare torso, he was suddenly grateful Armin had encouraged him to buy it. The Fall morning air held a chill even inside their cozy home.

Several more steps down the hallway and past the dining room, Jean began to hear his mate humming. He looked up as he entered the kitchen to find Armin had already poured two glasses of milk and had the freshly baked banana bread cooling on the counter. As the little omega picked up the two glasses and turned on his heel toward the dining room, he found himself face to neck with his alpha. “Oh!” he started, stumbling backwards.

Jean lunged forward and seized Armin with one arm around his lower back and one slightly lower around his hips to help him regain his balance. Milk was sloshing out of the glasses and onto the floor, but Jean couldn’t care less about that. “Are you alright?” he asked, trying to keep the momentary panic in his voice at bay though he knew it would show in his scent regardless.

“I’m fine,” Armin said with a reassuring smile. “You just frightened me. That’s all.” His nostrils flared slightly signaling that he had caught wind of Jean’s panic.

With a sigh, Jean took the still mostly full glasses from his mate and set them on the counter. “I’m sorry, babe,” he said, wrapping an arm around his omega’s waist once again and guiding him carefully around the puddle in the floor. 

“It’s okay,” Armin said, still smiling comfortingly. “Oh, I spilled some?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at the puddle.

“I got it,” Jean said, grabbing two paper towels and leaning down to clean up the spilled milk. “And no, it’s not okay,” he said. “I almost made you fall. That could’ve been a disaster.”

“Babe, it’s not that bad,” Armin said, leaning down next to Jean. “Don’t beat yourself up. I should’ve smelled your scent.”

Jean stood and trashed the soiled paper towels. “Well I had just walked in when you turned around. Anyway,” he said, wrapping both hands around Armin’s waist and pulling the omega to his chest. “How are you feeling this morning?”

Armin giggled before wrapping both arms around his alpha’s neck and standing on his tiptoes to plant a kiss to his lips. “I’m hungry,” he said exasperatedly. I woke up at five-thirty and couldn’t go back to sleep. My tummy had the rumblies.”

“That only hands could satisfy?” Jean asked with a grin, knowing Armin would recognize the reference to one of their favorite internet videos.

“Absolutely,” Armin said with a chuckle. “But, seriously, I wanted banana bread. I’ve been wanting it for a week and a half now. It’s kind of pathetic.” Even as he insulted himself, he laughed, tearing a small chunk of bread from the corner of the loaf. He opened his mouth, setting the banana bread on his tongue and moaning as he closed his mouth, savoring the flavor.

“Hm,” Jean said re-approaching his little lover. “I wish I was that banana bread.” He pushed a few strands of Armin’s hair behind his ear and drew his fingertips down the omega’s jawline with the lightest of touches.

Smiling slyly, Armin looked up at his alpha through his lashes. “Well aside from banana bread, there is something else my body’s been craving.”

Feigning shock, Jean pulled away from the smaller male. “You don’t say?”

“I do,” Armin stepped toward his alpha, placing his hands over Jean’s and sliding them around to cup his behind. “Are you gonna give it to me?”

“Armin,” Jean said, a playful edge in his voice now. “Right in front of the little one?” Lovingly he slid one hand from his omega’s rump around to his slightly distended belly.

“It’s early,” Armin said. “He’s still asleep.”

“You assume,” Jean said, sticking out his tongue. “How about for now, we get some breakfast in our tummies?”

Armin huffed. “Fine. But after that, I demand some cock in my ass.”

“Careful,” Jean warned with a glint in his eye. “That naughty little mouth of yours is what put a bun in your oven to begin with.”

“Don’t act all exasperated,” Armin said, squeezing Jean tighter. “You know you’re excited to be a daddy.”

“Majorly excited,” Jean said, grinning, his eyes glazing over with an adoration only ever aimed at the omega in his arms. “And a husband.”

“I guess we should probably start telling people soon,” Armin said, smiling back with equal adoration.

Jean scoffed. “Eren and Mikasa are going to kill me.”

“Nah,” Armin said, burying his face in the alpha’s chest. “They love me more than they hate you. They would never do anything to ruin my happiness.”

“That’s. . . comforting?” Jean said with a chuckle. “Come on babe. You worked hard on this breakfast. Let’s eat.”

“Banana bread!” Armin squealed, bounding to the cabinet and pulling out two plates.

Jean smiled as he watched his giddy omega. What on earth had he done so right in a past life?

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm open to suggestions. Please remember though that this is a feel good story, and so I would like to include little to no angst. Jean and Armin deserve to just get to be a happy couple every so often. :) Thanks for reading! All feedback is welcome.


End file.
